sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Carrie Underwood discography
American singer and songwriter Carrie Underwood has released six studio albums and 31 singles. Underwood rose to fame after winning the fourth season of American Idol in 2005. Her debut album, Some Hearts, was released in 2005 and is the fastest-selling debut country album in Nielsen SoundScan history. It also became the best-selling solo female country debut in Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) history, as well as the top-selling debut album of any American Idol contestant in the United States. Her second album, Carnival Ride, was released in 2007 and debuted at number one on the ''Billboard'' 200 charts. During the first week, it sold 527,000 copies, which at the time was the best sales week by a female solo country artist since Shania Twain's Greatest Hits sold 530,000 copies in its first week back in 2004. The album has since been certified 4x Platinum. Underwood released her third studio album, Play On, on November 3, 2009. It debuted at number one on the Top Country Albums chart and the all-genre ''Billboard'' 200. It features the number one singles "Cowboy Casanova", "Temporary Home", and "Undo It", as well as the number two single, "Mama's Song". The album has since been certified 3× Platinum in the US, Platinum in Canada, and Gold in Australia. On June 2011, the album re-entered the Australian Albums Charts for both the ARIA National Top 50 and the Country Top 20 albums at number 14 and number one, respectively, giving Underwood her first number one album in Australia. The album was eventually certified Gold in Australia. On May 1, 2012, Underwood released her fourth album, Blown Away. In the United States, it sold 267,000 albums in its first week and debuted at number one on the ''Billboard'' 200 and the Top Country Albums charts. It debuted at number one in Canada's Top 200 all-genre albums chart and Top 100 Country albums chart, being immediately certified Gold. The album also debuted at number one on Australia's Top 20 Country Albums and number four on the all-genre Top 50 Albums.Latest News | The Official Carrie Underwood Site . Carrieunderwoodofficial.com (2012-05-15). Retrieved on 2012-07-03. The album has been certified 2x Platinum in the United States and Canada. On December 9, 2014, Underwood released her first greatest hits album, Greatest Hits: Decade #1. The compilation debuted at number four on the ''Billboard'' 200 and at number one on the Top Country Albums charts, and set several records upon release, including having the biggest sales debut for a hits collection in any genre of music in more than six years and the biggest first-week sales for a female hits album in any genre in over nine years. The album was certified Platinum by the RIAA on January 16, 2015. Underwood's fifth studio album, Storyteller was released on October 23, 2015. The album debuted at number 2 on the ''Billboard'' 200. This made Underwood the only country artist to have his or her first five studio albums debut at number one or number two on the Billboard 200 chart. It also debuted atop the Top Country Albums chart, earning Underwood another record as the only artist to score six consecutive number one albums on that chart. The album was certified Platinum by the RIAA on October 24, 2016. Underwood released her sixth studio album, Cry Pretty, on September 14, 2018. The album debuted at number one on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart, making Underwood the first woman to have four number one country albums on that chart. It sold 266,000 album-equivalent units in its first week, out of which 251,000 copies were pure sales, giving Underwood the largest sales week for a female artist in 2018. Underwood has sold in excess of 65 million records globally. In the United States, she remains the best-selling album artist from American Idol franchise with a total of 16.3 million albums sold. She is the top country artist and the fifth highest-certified female artist on the RIAA Top Artists (Digital Singles) Ranking. She is also the fourth biggest album seller among artists who have debuted the past 13 years. Underwood has accumulated 85 Billboard number-ones. She has had 15 singles top the Billboard Country Airplay, and 14 singles top the Hot Country Songs. Underwood has the longest streak of top 10 promoted singles from a career's start on the Hot Country Songs chart at 27. Albums Studio albums Compilation albums Video albums Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Other appearances Music videos Short form Long form Notes References External links * * * Category:American Idol discographies Discography Category:Country music discographies Category:Discographies of American artists